The Five
by scrappy5798
Summary: What would you do if the world that was supposed to was just one big lie. Dark side not really dark. The light side with a dark past. A prophecy that would bring balance and what one old man will do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The Five

By scrappy5798

Chapter 1

The Dark Lord was happy with the way things were going. He was currently sitting at a long table surrounded by friends. Yes that is what they are. Many thought that Voldemort was evil and cruel. Many saw what they were led to believe by rumors and greed. Voldemort hated the war, hated that families were being torn apart all because of blood. He knew that magic will judge those worthy of magic, who was he to argue who magic saw worthy. He did have a deep mistrust of muggles but he didn't hate them.

He wants all muggleborns taken from muggles that feared their children and placed with a proper wizard family. Many would adopt in a heartbeat, I mean with blood adoption the child would be of their blood. He wanted less strict laws on dark creatures. Wizards could control magic, bend it to their will, but magical creatures dark or otherwise are made up of magic. He wanted where the Ministry actually had to do something for it people not just announce the beginning of professional Quidditch games. Even after the public saw what a meddling old wanted them to see, even after Dumbledore graced him with the name Voldemort to strike fear into the public.

His true friends called him Marvolo. He didn't like the name Tom. Not because his father was muggle but because the man was scum. Marvolo returned his attention to the table. His friends had smiles on their faces as they talked about the Malfoy's triplets and the Lestrange twins. They all were powerful and greatly loved by all. "Come Lucius. Tell us the names that you have chosen for my godchildren?" Marvolo asked as a smile graced his lips.

"We have named the first born Daemon Abraxas Malfoy. The second born we named Elladora Bellatrix Malfoy. And the runt of the little we named Draco Lucius Malfoy" Lucius smiled a brilliant smile that left no doubt that he loved his children "We have also named Severus as the other Godparent. We hope that you do not mind Marvolo."

"That is probably for the best. That why we will always have a trusted member when the children go to Hogwarts." stated Marvolo "Next question. What do they look like come on details man?"

Lucius chuckled before he replied "They all have the blond hair of the Malfoy's, the only way to tell them apart are their eyes. Daemon's eyes emerald green like the killing curse. Elladora's eyes are hazel with green and grey specks. Draco's eyes are grey almost silver. They are a handful, but a wonderful handful. Now enough about mine children I want to hear about Rodolphus's twins."

Rodolphus smiled, every one remembered the turmoil that the young man had been in when they thought that he and his wife could not have children. It had been a welcome surprise to learn that a miracle had graced them not once but twice "I named my son Orion Cygnus Lestrange. Bella named our daughter Devon Narcissa Lestrange. They both have their midnight black hair and the Black's blue eyes" everyone smiled at each other "You will still be the children's godfather as well right Marvolo?" Marvolo only smiled and nodded

"How are the beautiful mothers doing?" Marvolo asked. He was secretly pleased. He may have had only one relative in the world that didn't want him but he had many friends that he would consider family

"Bella is doing well and is happy that the children will be going to Hogwarts when their cousins will. She and Narcissa are planning play dates. They don't know what they are asking for. I mean three Malfoy's and two Lestranges and all of Black blood all running around at once. The mayhem." chuckled Rodolphus

"Will Severus be returning tonight, I wish to have you and Severus to sign the Godfather scrolls for both mine and Rodolphus" stated Lucius as he pulled out three scrolls while Rodolphus pulled out two. Marvolo pulled the scrolls over to him and grabbed a quill and began to sign his name. When he got to the last one he paused as Severus came thru the floo with a pale face. Quickly signing the scroll he pushed then towards their owners and looked at Severus

"Marvolo I have urgent news. I would not have believed any of what I am about to tell you if I had not seen and heard it for myself. You remember Trelawney. Claimed to be a seer but always predicated horrible death that never happened. Will I was in the Leaky Cauldron when in walks Dumbledore" Severus pauses when everyone's eyes widen. The old man must really be losing it to have a meeting at the leaky cauldron. The Entrance to Diagon Alley is there "He and Trelawney went upstairs. I followed close behind. I stopped the door from closing with my wand leaving it slightly open to hear what they had to say. They start talking about a position at Hogwarts when Trelawney begins to zone out. I mean she went all...uh." trying to come up with a word and failing "seery like but she spoke in a strange voice. It said

True Light will shine thru the Darkness

When The Five Are Born Power would be restored

Three of yellow, Two of blue born together thru blood

They Shall Strike Down The Manipulator

Restoring the balance of Magic"

Severus finished the story and took a long drink of water to calm himself. He knew who The Five were. Everyone knew that the Malfoy's had triplets. Twins were rare in the Wizarding World triplets were never even heard of. They also had yellow hair. As for the other two he did not know he had suspicions but he still was not sure. Marvolo broke the silence

"Well we know that the three of yellow are Malfoy's children. Now I ask if any here have two children with blue hair or blue eyes besides the Lestranges" Marvolo looked at them one by one as they nodded their heads no. "Then that leaves the Lestrange twins. I know that you are worried but I would like to set up extra protection for you and your families. No way will I allow my godchildren to be in a war till they are old enough to understand and make their own decisions. Both of your families have blood wards correct" Lucius and Rodolphus nodded. Keep the children at home have a port key created that can go to Malfoy or Lestrange and vice versa so that the children can still play and get to know one another. Severus you should teach them occlumency as soon as they are old enough. They must be protected. Now we can do anything but try to be prepared if the old man tries anything. I suggest that you give the children the old family marks"

The old family marks were basically family tattoos that only revealed themselves to family. They could only be placed on someone by the head of the family so that they could not be forged. There used to be a time that you could not claim an inheritance without a family mark. They usually were simple like the letter of the family and motto. The mark would remain pure nothing could erase it not even a blood adoption. If a blood adoption was done the mark would store the blood for a period a day's then expel the blood leaving the blood line unaffected.

"That is a good idea I will have to run it by Narcissa but after I explain she will probably agree" Lucius said as he and Rodolphus nodding. Rodolphus turn to Severus and asked "Well not to try to change subjects too quickly but Severus I would like to ask if you will be one of the children's godfather?" Lucius glared at Rodolphus "And my children as well" chimed in Lucius.

Severus was shocked "Are you sure. I mean I am a half-blood"

"Has that stopped us from being friends and confidantes before Severus? Your blood will not stop that now. You forget to mention that you are the youngest Potions Master, a great friend and I am sure that they children will love you Severus. So will you be Godfather to Daemon, Elladora, and Draco Malfoy and to Orion and Devon?"

Severus swallowed and tried to control his emotions before he whispered "I would be honored to be Godfather." Lucius grabbed the scrolls and quill and handed them to Severus "Well get to signing before you change your mind" joked Rodolphus

"We should try to have a meeting but bring along the wives so that they will not feel left out and we can discuss this more. For now I am returning home to commence the family. Severus will be able to see because of the blood brother ceremony we did when we were younger" explained Lucius as he got up from his chair. "You should be fine because of your brother Rabastan will be able to see the mark. I would with you as well Marvolo but you blood is so temperamental"

There was something about Marvolo's blood that would not allow it to be tampered with. Marvolo had learned that the hard why when he was a boy a Hogwarts. He and a friend had tried to become blood brothers. Well it had done nothing to the other boy it had made Marvolo really sick "I understand. Severus once you are available I would like you to go to Dumbledore and accept the Potions position. I want you to learn everything. Make it seem like you want to spy on me for him. Let him believe that he has your full allegiance"

Everyone left to be with family or to complete their various missions. Yes everything was good all they had to do was keep one old man away and they would be okay. How wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore was trying to find a way to get into the Malfoy manor. He could ask Severus but he was reluctant to let anyone know. All he had to do was get the children away from their families and separate them. Place them with Light families then they would look up to him. When the children grew up they would support his side of the war. He already had ideas for where they will go. He knew that he had to get everything right but who would help him. Then he got it. The rat.

Fawkes was watching the headmaster and he was also planning. Most people thought that he was bonded to the headmaster. He was tied to Dumbledore but not in the way most people thought. In fact no one knew but the Founding Four who had built the castle. Fawkes was bonded to the school. He had a small link to the headmaster of the school that allowed him to know where the headmaster was at. He also knew almost everything that went on in the castle. What he didn't know the hat knew. The hat would help him so began their planning.

Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office with Peter Pettigrew. "Peter, my boy, I need your help and you are the only one that can help. Will you help the light?"

Peter couldn't believe it. The great Albus Dumbledore needed him. Him. Peter squared his shoulders and said. "Yes Headmaster. I will not fail you. What is it you need me to do?"

Dumbledore looked at Peter before he spoke "I am trying to rescue as many Death Eater children as possible. These children are in danger of becoming Voldemorts new army. I want your help in getting these children. We can give them a good home. I know that Lily and James would love to have a child to look after."

Peter loved Lily and James. They were the first friends that he ever had. He knew that Lily was depressed with the news that she couldn't have children. If he could help Lily and James and some kids, well then he would be a hero. "Only if you promise that they get to raise one of the kids as their own." Peter was daydreaming of the second generation of Marauders. Peter snapped out of his daydreams when he started to wonder. "Headmaster, who are the children's parents sir?"

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Three of them are Malfoy's and two are the Lestranges. Take out the two richest families heirs and it will cripple them. I know a way around the blood wards but when we do this it will need to be done in one go. All the children need to be together. Once they are in your hands you will bring them here."

Peter knew something was up. As an animagus rat he saw and heard a lot of things. What Dumbledore was saying made sense yet didn't. Shrugging his shoulder he asked "When do we do this and how do I get around the ward. Malfoy and the Lestranges have the best and most dangerous wards around their house."

"You are going to join Voldemort. You must remember that whatever you see is what they want you to see. Just join and then grab the kids. I have a safe house for you afterwards. Do Not Fail Me Pettigrew" Dumbledore stood and towered over Peter.

Peter gulped "J...Join Voldemort. How will I join they will ask why. What do I say?"

"Say that you want freedom from me. They we'll let you join. Now got to Severus and start a conversation that lets him think that you may have misgivings about me."

Peter left and knew that his friend's happiness depended on this mission. He would do anything to help the people that had been his friends when no one else would.

Peter followed through with his mission and was soon a new death eater. He attended the meetings. It was on his third meeting that the opportunity presented itself to him.

Most of the Death Eater meetings took place at different member's houses. Meetings never took place in the actual house. Most purebloods trusted no one near their family and would protect their family with whatever means necessary.

This meeting was being held in one of Malfoy's greenhouses. Currently said greenhouse was empty of all plants instead people in black robes stood about listening to Marvolo talk about their course of action. Everyone was happy they were winning the war and the end was in sight. While everyone exchanged information no one noticed the small rat that was sneaking away towards the manor. Peter made his way to the nursery. He didn't notice the house elf squeak then pop away.

Said elf popped into the greenhouse and yelled "Master, Master someone is being in the house. Theys being a rat sir. Master the babies." at these words chaos erupted. Everyone started to run to the manor. Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus and Marvolo were the first to reach the manor steps. Marvolo started to yell orders as he ran

"Keep Bella and Narcissa behinds. If you have an animagus form change and try to find out how they got in. Split in to two groups try to capture the person and watch out for the children." people started to divide as they ran while some turned in to animals. Several birds, large cats, and a few hounds began the search. Rabastan was holding onto a struggling Bella while Narcissa struggled in Goyles arms.

Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Rodolphus were running down the hall that led to the nursery. Bursting the doors open they found Dobby attacking the head a person that had a hold of the children. The person threw Dobby who hit the wall with a sickening crunch. The man looked at Marvolo and said "They will never grow up to be Death Eaters. I'm doing the world a favor." The man pulled out a chocolate frog and was soon gone. They threw body binding curses to stop him but were too late. The last thing they heard was the children's screams was they were taken. Both fathers fell to the floor with tears on their face. Severus was a mask of anger.

Dobby opened his eyes and saw his master crying. He turned his head to check the hiding place. He smile at least he saved one.

"Master, Master come. I save one. I is sorry. Tried to get all babies but bad wizard came." Dobby said quietly. Dobby walked over to the wardrobe and slowly opened it to reveal a little baby. He slowly approached his master with the baby in his arms.

Lucius didn't notice anything till he heard the sounds of crying. Looking around he spots his youngest in the arms of Dobby. Cradling the baby to his chest he wept for his stolen children. Rodolphus sank to the floor and gathered Lucius and the baby in a hug as he cried for his lost children.

"Dobby I need you to get Fink the Lestranges house-elf" instructed Marvolo.

"Why do you need the house-elf" ask Severus as he nearly threw up. If he found out who did this they would die a most painful death.

"Rodolphus you made Fink the children's house elf correct" Rodolphus nodded "Lucius who is the children's house-elf?

"Dobby" was the whispered reply. Two pops announced the arrival of the two house elves. Marvolo knelt down to the house elves.

"You are both bond to your master's children correct?" Marvolo asked. Two heads bobbed up and down ears flapping. "Fink feel thru the bond what is it you feel."

Fink was surprised most wizards did not know that house elves could feel things from their masters. A house elves appearance and personality depended on the family they served. A family house elf is tied to the family itself. A personally bonded house elf could feel their masters feeling is their master dies then they die

"Fink is feeling scared. Fink is feeling skin change." Fink was worried about his you masters. Marvolo turned to Dobby.

"Dobby is feeling the same but also sadness and loss."

"Well we know that they are alive. We will find them and the ones responsible will pay." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While the Malfoy's and the Lestranges used anything and everything to find their children. All they found out with the numerous spells and potions was that the children were alive and in Britain. Death Eaters were told to cast the parentage spell on any child they could without being spotted. While the Malfoy's and Lestranges mourned their missing children, others were celebrating new family members

The Weasley's were at Hogwarts with the Headmaster. Arthur Weasley was holding his crying wife after receiving the news that Molly Weasley's brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett were dead.

"Molly I know that your brother's loss is tragic but they both left behind children that need to go to a family member." Dumbledore said in his most soothing voice. "Your brother Gideon left behind a little boy and your brother Fabian left behind a little girl."

Molly sniffled as she looked at the headmaster. Her brothers never said that they were ever seeing anyone. If her brothers were dead that meant that the children's mothers were still out there. Molly loved her brothers and would protect her niece and nephew from everything.

"Arthur, Molly you both know that if anyone found out about your brothers children they would be targets for revenge. I need you to blood adopt the children as your own. That way know but us will know that the Prewetts line is still alive. I don't know the children's names so you will have to come up with something. The children are the same age. The children are the same age, it would be better if one was older with a 10 month age gap in between. I will need a few drops of blood from you both. I will do the ritual and bring the children in. Your brothers would be proud of you Molly."

Leaving the couple in the office, Dumbledore went to his private chambers. There Peter was watching the children. Grabbing the Blood Adoption vials he added the blood to two and passed one to Peter. "Give this to the black haired little girl." Dumbledore and Peter stepped back as the potion began to change the children's appearance.

The babies midnight black hair turned to the Weasley red. Their eyes shot open to reveal the blue fading to brown. Their faces became rounded and the last of the Lestrange looks left the children. Dumbledore picked up both the children reminding Peter to remain and watch the remaining children.

That day the Weasley clan grew by two. They named the boy Ronald Bilius Weasley and they named the girl Ginevra Molly Weasley. They didn't mention to anyone that they had two new children. With having 5 children already no one commented on two new red heads.

Dumbledore sighed as he got to floo the Potters. There were the Malfoy children left. He would have to separate the two; he knew that the boy would go to the Potters but where to place the girl. He would think about it after the Potters have left.

James and Lily Potter were currently getting ready to go to the Headmasters office "What do you think Albus wants James?" Lily said as she threw her robe on.

"Who knows what Albus wants and when he does tell us it will probably be in riddle form." James said with a laugh as he threw powder into the fire place and shouted Headmasters Office, Hogwarts. Grabbing his wife's hand they step into the fire place. Stepping out of the office they both sat down and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Hey Albus, what is it you need us to do?" ask James as he reached over and brushed off the ash off Lily's shoulder.

"Earlier today baby was deposited on Hagrids door step. Don't worry it is not Hagrids child. There was a not saying that they could not keep the baby and knew Hagrid would bring the child here. It said that the child was born on July 31st. I know that you both want children. This child needs a home to go to. I would like that home to be yours." Dumbledore said as he gazed at the two former students before him.

James looked at Lily who nodded with tears in her eyes. James knew that Lily was devastated at not having any children. They would adopt but a magical child was not easy to adopt because there was always a long distant relative. "Is the child magical? Not that I mind Albus but so that we know" James crossed his fingers hoping that the child was magical.

"Yes the child is magical and extremely powerful. If you are going to adopt the boy it should be a blood adoption so that the child would be comfortable with you." replied Dumbledore as he held out a vial and a small knife to the couple.

James was grinning as his wife gave him a watery smile. The second generation of Marauders was starting. He couldn't wait to teach his son all about Quidditch and pranks. Lily was thanking who ever because she now had a little baby that would call her mother and depend on her. The both pricked their fingers letting a couple drops to fall in to the vial then handed it back to Dumbledore.

"A son Lily! We have a son. Oh thank Merlin a baby." stated James as he nearly bounced on the spot.

"Dumbledore, does the baby have a name?" asked Lily.

"The letter did not say. It is safe to assume that you will have to name him." said Dumbledore as he left the office to head to his private chambers.

"Well Peter your request is being met. This is the blood of James and Lily Potter who in just a moment will have a new son all because of you!" stated Dumbledore gave the potion to the child. Peter started to hop around in happiness. The babies blond hair grew a little to lie in all directions and darkened to black. The boys emerald eyes lost their jeweled appear and took on a more forest green look. The baby had the trade mark Potter hair and the eyes could be said to be Lily's.

"When I come back you may leave"

Reentering his office handed the baby to Lily who started to coo and awe of him. "We have decided to name him Harold James Potter. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my family Albus. Thank you." whispered James as he touched his sons face. The baby looked at him and smiled. The Potters left with their new addition never noticing the evil twinkle in the Headmasters eyes.

Once the Potters left saying that they would love for him to visit them soon. "Three down one to go. We will have to place you outside of the wizarding world. Perhaps I shall place you with Muggles." Thus Dumbledore returned for the last child saying farewell to Peter. Dumbledore went back to his office and approached Fawkes. "Fawkes, take me a private neighborhood in London." Landing in a quiet side street Albus watched the windows of the muggle houses. Stepping out of the alley he went to the first house. The metal box stated the name Granger. Unlocking the door and stepping into the house. Quickly stupefying the couple he collects blood and gave the baby the potion. The baby's hair curled and turned brown. The child's eyes lightened to soft brown. Casting memory charms on the couple he places the memory of the child's birth while on holiday with friends.

Dumbledore left with a step in his walking thinking that he had turned the war around. Fawkes watched the headmaster and if he could have laughed he would have. He now knew where all the children where. Knowing the headmaster he would have to talk to the Hat to make sure that the Headmaster wouldn't try to mess with the children's sorting. Fawkes knew that there would be hard times ahead and that families who once torn would be united. Well it he had any say in it they would be.


End file.
